kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children-
'Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children-' (カゲロウデイズIV -the missing children-) is the fourth light novel volume. Summary Shinigami Record I (シニガミレコードI Shinigami Rekōdo I) : An unnamed being thinks about how they learned about the world, starting from learning about the concept of time to learning what seasons were. They observe the different 'things' the world had to offer, and as time goes on they realize that trying to go back to the days where they didn't have knowledge was impossible as they became more curious about the world. : One day, they enter a cave, look at a pool of water, then note that a creature was looking intently at them. Realizing that the creature in the pool was actually them, they become curious about their body, not knowing what they were. They decide to think try and find some clue as to what they were from their memories. : After a long time passed, they find no answer about what they were and for the first time feel frustration. They look back into the pool, but instead of seeing just a bodily mass, they notice that they have red eyes. Finding something new about them, they decide to think about everything once more, but sounds behind them catch their attention. They see a group of creatures with two legs carrying 'sticks of flame'. Curious, the being approaches the group, who notices them. The group starts frantically waving their sticks, but this only confuses the being. As a flame licks their body, they are assaulted by intense pain. They retreat from the flame, surprising the group, but the group once again resume their attack. One of the group splashes a liquid toward the being, which catches fire. As the being gives up, they hear one of the attacking creatures yell that he'd kill the being, calling it a monster. Slowly falling unconscious, the being hears the creatures retreating due to the presence of 'snakes'. : As the being regains control of their body, they are, again, assaulted by feelings of intense pain. The being learns fear from death, then they remember that the creatures had retreated due to 'snakes'. Curious, they look for the snake, but once they find it, they retreat, extremely fearful of the creature. The snake reassures the being, saying they only drove off the invading humans. Relieved, the being feels their eyes grow warmer. The snake promptly questions why they were crying, which confuses the creature. The snake notes that the being did not know anything, asking if the being knew anything about their own self. The being remembers that the humans had called it a monster, and realizes that the humans might know something about it. As the being thinks about how to avoid being attacked, the snake points it toward the pool. The being checks its reflection, shocked at seeing a human female's form. She examines her body, finally becoming conscious of her form. : The snake, noting that the being was an unusual creature, disappears through a crevice. The being, curious about herself, resolves to meet with the humans to find out more about itself. Full of anxiety and a little hope at what the future had to offer, she moves her legs to the cavern exit. Children Record III (チルドレンレコードIII Chirudoren Rekōdo III) :Ayano complains about the teacher's lecture and how she didn't understand anything about it. Shintaro, as per usual, blames her inability to understand her intelligence, adding that she had failed all of her tests. Ayano, particularly obstinate, tells Shintaro that she knew about his skipping out on studying to watch porn. Shintaro frantically denies this with a flimsy lie, which Ayano quickly looks past. She reveals that someone had told her everything about his activities, to which Shintaro frantically questions. Shintaro is frozen in his seat while Ayano stands up and whispers, "Did you forget about me, master?" : Shintaro wakes up, blurting out Ene's name. Kido responds that Ene was not present at the moment. As the remaining people in the hideout wake up, he thinks about how Ayano was appearing more and more in his dreams. As he thinks about this, he notices Kido making breakfast and offers to help, Kido declines the offer, and tells Shintaro to take a seat. He instead heads into the kitchen and asks Kido about Kano and if Kano had anything against him, remembering the incident last night. Kido commented that she thought Kano had taken a liking to him. She turns back to the food and Shintaro heads back to the couch. : There he sees Marry jabbing away at his phone. After Shintaro asks her what she was up to, she replies that Ene wasn't showing up on the phone. He notices that the phone is dead and gets Marry to find a charger cable. As she struggles to find it, Shintaro tries to tell her to give up. Marry rebukes him for being "mean" to Ene, and finds the cable. When the Marry returns to the room, Kido is placing the breakfast plates on the table and notices something tangled with cable. Kido recoils, scared of the thing, a snakeskin, and prompted by Shintaro, Marry replaces the snakeskin in its prior location. As they awkwardly settle down for breakfast, Shintaro asks about the others. Kido refers him to a messily written note by Momo, which explained Momo's and Hibiya's activities. Kido gets Konoha up, and they start eating breakfast. : Shintaro observes Marry's behaviors when handling her food, which happens to include a fish, and notes that most women wouldn't touch cold-blooded creatures. Kido matter-of-factly explains that Marry had been living alone and that a simple snake wouldn't frighten her. Shintaro asks about her parents, to which Marie explains that her father had died when she was young and that her mother was 'taken away' by "scary people." She then explains that she and her mother were medusas. Shintaro and Kido remember Marry's red eyes, and realizes that her mother was probably taken away into the other world due to the attack. Shintaro, horrified at that, tries to find out more about the attack, asking what the attackers looked like and when it happened. Marry reveals that she didn't remember the attackers and that more than a hundred summers had passed. After further questioning, it is revealed that Marry was born with a power, instead of obtaining it the usual way. As they try to make sense of the situation, Konoha suggests going to Marry's home. : As they ready to go to Marry's home, which was 2 hours away from the hideout on foot, Shintaro thinks about how his situation was an especially unusual one. He notes that he was filled with a strangely passionate desire to find out more about the powers and the situation, resolving to take the plunge into the strange path he was leading. Shinigami Record II (シニガミレコードII Shinigami Rekōdo II) : A crowd forms as an unnamed woman yells at a gatekeeper, trying to get past him, explaining that the property owner had cheated her. The man laughs at her, angering the woman even more. She then notices the property owner watching from a window and gets right up to the gate, causing the man to call for armed guards. As they surround her, she glares at the guard, activating an ability in her eyes to turn him into stone. As the armed guards try to subdue her, she activates her 'Drawing Eyes' on the crowd and then turns them all into stone. She realizes that nobody knew anything about her and recognizes that the outcome of her efforts would be the same every time: a failure. She starts crying, pleading for an end to this. : She walks in a forest, using her 'Drawing Eyes' ability to try and find a place where she didn't feel the eyes of others on her. She reminisces on how she came to this point, remembering that she had first used her 'Focusing Eyes' ability to find a location no one thought of, then drowned en route to the location when her ship sank, and then had to walk endlessly to get to her current point. As she finally arrives at her destination, she finds a meadow clear of trees in the forest, perfect for building a house. She starts thinking about how she would build her house. : She notices that night had passed during her thinking, then mutters to herself. Another voice questions her in reply, which causes her to think of a reply before realizing that she wasn't alone. Panicked, she looks up and sees a white-haired young man in a soldier's uniform. Angered that her sanctuary had been discovered, she starts to threaten the man, who quickly apologizes. Angered even more, she yells at the man to leave her alone to build her house. The man instead offers his help to her, but the woman refuses, distrustful of the man. The man then bashfully explains that he had merely wanted to take a closer look at her, which confuses the woman. Still distrustful, she explains her mistrust of humans, to which the man asks how to gain her trust. The woman points to the ground and tells him to build a house. The man agrees, then asks for her name. The woman replies that she didn't have one, to which the man, a bit surprised, reveals his name to be Tsukihiko. The woman merely responds with a threat, telling him to not run away, to which Tsukihiko enthusiastically responds that he wouldn't. Children Record IV (チルドレンレコードIV Chirudoren Rekōdo IV) *''to be added.'' Shinigami Record III (シニガミレコードIII Shinigami Rekōdo III) *''to be added.'' Children Record V (チルドレンレコードV Chirudoren Rekōdo V) *''to be added.'' Shinigami Record IV (シニガミレコードIV Shinigami Rekōdo IV) *''to be added.'' Children Record VI" (チルドレンレコードVI Chirudoren Rekōdo VI) *''to be added.'' Headphone Actor V (ヘッドフォンアクターV Heddofon Akutā V) : Ene is currently somewhere on the internet, wandering around while being a little lost. She starts to think about how two years had passed, and now she is Shintaro's "idol", Ene-chan. Ene then thinks about the "imposter" that had appeared the day before with Hibiya. After putting the thought aside, Ene begins to write the words 'URL' and a small box appears, which she enters. Inside, Ene selects the folder "Received Mail" and taps to reply to a mail she has not replied to in two years. The contents vaguely talk about 'everyone being involved' and Shintaro moving on. At the end, Ene types that she will definitely defeat that "clear guy". The message is then sent to Ayano. Involved Characters *Azami *Shintaro Kisaragi *Tsubomi Kido *Marry Kozakura *Konoha *Tsukihiko *Shion Kozakura *Ene *Ayano Tateyama Illustration Main = Nov04.jpg Missing01.png Missing02.png Missing03.png Missing04.png Missing06.png Missing05.png missing.png missing07.png Missing08.png |-| Bonus = Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-044.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-045.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-046.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-047.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-048.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-049.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-050.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-051.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-052.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-053.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-054.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-055.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-056.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-057.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-058.jpg Kagerou_Daze_-_Volume_04_-059.jpg IV Special Edition.png|BOOK☆WALKER Special Edition Cover Commercial PV カゲロウデイズIV -the missing children- (KCG文庫)|Kagerou Days -The Missing Children- Commercial See also *Novels Category:All pages Category:Novel